pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Scofield Thayer
Scofield Thayer (December 12, 1889 - 1982) was an American poet and publisher, best known for his art collection, and as publisher and editor of literary magazine The Dial during the 1920s. Life Youth, education, marriage Thayer was born in Worcester, Massachusetts, to Florence (Scofield) and Edward Thayer. The Thayers were a prominent and wealthy Massachusetts family. Scofield's father was the owner of several area wool mills, a founding investor in the Crompton & Thayer Loom Company, and a director of the Worcester Trust Company. Scofield's uncle, Ernest Thayer, was the author of the well-known poem "Casey at the Bat". Thayer entered Harvard University in 1913. His Harvard years would prove formative; during them Thayer served on the staff of the Harvard Monthly. During these years Thayer also met many other young poets and authors, including E.E. Cummings, Alan Seeger, Lincoln MacVeagh, and Gilbert Seldes. A large dormitory for freshmen at Harvard, in which Cummings once roomed (room 306), is named after the Thayer family. After Harvard, Thayer went to the University of Oxford at the same time as T.S. Eliot. Thayer married Elaine Orr on June 21, 1916. He commissioned his friend E.E. Cummings to write his poem "Epithalamion" as a wedding present. The marriage did not last long, however, as by 1919 Elaine was having an affair with Cummings, even giving birth to a daughter, Nancy, by Cummings in December of that year. ''The Dial'' Thayer's involvement with The Dial began in April 1918 when he purchased $600 USD worth of stock in the magazine. In late 1919, Thayer and his fellow Harvard alumnus Dr. James Sibley Watson, Jr. purchased The Dial from the owner, Martyn Johnson, who was experiencing financial trouble. Watson became the magazine's president while Thayer took up the post of editor. The Watson/Thayer-produced Dial released its first issue in January 1920. The issue featured works from E.E. Cummings, Gaston Lachaise, and Carl Sandburg. In July 1921, Thayer sailed for Europe. He settled in Vienna, and, although he would remain there for more than 2 years, he would continue to direct the operations of The Dial, soliciting financial backing from European investors and sending layout and content instructions back to the magazine's offices in New York regularly. During the mid-1920s Thayer began to experience a series of mental breakdowns, and began to deteriorate. He resigned as editor of The Dial in June 1926, and spent the remainder of his life in the care of relatives and various institutions and sanatoria. Watson continued on with The Dial working with new editor Marianne Moore. The last issue of The Dial was published in July 1929. Recognition Thayer's art collection is in the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York. See also *List of U.S. poets External links ;About *Scofield Thayer (1889-1982) at the Powys Society *"‘Tortured life’ of Scofield Thayer bequeathed beauty," The Telegram Category:1889 births Category:1982 deaths Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:Harvard University alumni Category:American poets Category:American publishers (people) Category:People from Worcester, Massachusetts Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:Poets hospitalized for mental illness